


all of my change I spent on you

by earlofcardigans



Series: payphone [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I blame KL and Danielle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August comes homes and runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of my change I spent on you

For all that August knows of where he came from, how he lived, and who he is now, he still cannot figure out how to leave.

He’s left. Of course, he’s left. He’s run, far, to places he didn’t know existed on maps until he started figuring out that roads lie, people lie, the world itself here is a lie.

Because he likes to keep promises that mean nothing to him, he fills in words that mean nothing, scrawls open ended invitations to places like Burma and Braemar. He knows nothing will happen.

It’s the only lie he tells himself.

 

&

 

When he returns, he knows it’s to a lie as well. It’s one he can live with. 

He still can’t remember what he fabricated and what he sorted out as the possible truth of Jefferson. He knows scars aren’t faked unless they are, knows also, that he breaks promises the way wolves break twigs with sure feet.

Writing his own story doesn’t mean he writes Jefferson into it. That would mean he understands how he fits, how they work together. It means he knows how things like fairytale stories and magic trees and pretty hair on people who don’t deserve it works. 

August would know why he returned and possibly how to leave and how to never walk away again.

He stands on a porch, boxed in and looking at the wide open--woods that he knows and loathes. He stands and waits for someone to open the door and tell him to leave or tell him to try the stew, it’s vegetarian. He waits because he doesn’t know, for an instant, for a small second, how he’ll be received. Or how to manipulate the situation to him. If he knew that, he’d open the door himself. He wouldn’t need an invitation.

The invitation he sent out, of course, is on the back of postcards signed with his name and a star.

He doesn’t knock. Jefferson opens the door anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow ended up listening to 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 lots of times in one night and came away with snippets of a life they have together and separately based on the song's lyrics. This is part one.


End file.
